What Happens at the Super Bowl
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Four people-two rooting for different teams that are currently in Superbowl 45-who would win, and who would suffer the consequences? *short fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: **I decided to do this because I'm bored outta my mid =P Enjoy :D (and sorry if this is short-i did this during my tech class)

**.x.**

"I'm guessing your excited about the Super Bowl coming in about eleven days?" Sydney asked as she was seeing a very happy Haylie.

"Hey-my team's in the big one, of course I get to be happy," Haylie said.

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"Steelers," Haylie said. "And I _still _think that that new song 'Black & Yellow' should be they're theme song," She added.

"Oh-I just got an idea," Sydney said as she grabbed her phone and started texting people-first one was Mike.

_Hey Mike :) u watching the SB on Feb 6 ?  
-Syd x. :D_

Few minutes later, Mike texted his reply.

_U dumb or sumthin Syd ?  
Of courz i wuld be watching the SB :D..oh, and so wuld Alex in case if u really give a darn  
Y ?  
-"Awesome One" :D :D_

Sydney rolled her eyes at his texting name before texting her reply.

_Well, since me & Hay wuld be watching it as well  
I thought that all 4 of us wuld be placing a bet :P  
-Syd x. :D_

_What ?  
-"Awesome One: :D :D_

_-Well, which team r u 2 hoping 2 win ?  
-Syd x. :D_

_Greenbay  
u 2 ?  
-"Awesome One" :D :D_

_Steelers  
&& since we're obviously rooting 4 diff teams, how about this:  
If Greenbay wins the SB-I wuld call u 'awesome' for a month && call Alex 'epic' for the same time frame  
&& haylie wuld be doing whatev u 2 want 4 a month ?  
-Syd x. :D_

_I like, I like  
But what if (oddly) enough The Steelers win ?  
-"Awesome One" :D :D_

_-Well...hmm...I gotta ask Haylie that  
-Syd x. :D_

"Hey Haylie?" Sydney asked.

"Supp?" Haylie asked.

"What do you want Mike & Alex to do if The Steelers win the Super Bowl?" Sydney asked.

"Basically run around the arena in nothing but their underwear-and we chose what they wear," Haylie said.

_Great-wonder what is it?  
-"Awesome One" :D :D_

_Well she did  
She says that when the Steelrs win, u 2 got 2 run around the arena in underwear\  
&& we get 2 choose it ;D  
-Syd x._

_...alright, we'll agree 2 dat  
may the best football team win ;D  
-"Awesome One" :D :D_

_Hey, thanks for calling The Steelrs the best football team ;D  
-Syd x. :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

"Haylie, why are you wearing black and yellow?" Sydney asked.

What she was referring to was that Haylie was wearing a black tank top, yellow skinny jeans and black and yellow Converse low top shoes. The two Divas were currently having lunch somewhere and Sydney would've guessed that Haylie is a huge fan of the black and gold team from Pittsburgh.

"Why?" Haylie asked raising one eyebrow. "Because I'm rooting for one of the best teams ever,"

"Pittsburgh sucks," Mike commented as him and Alex walked up to the two and sat beside them, Mike beside Haylie and Alex beside Sydney.

"Um, you meant to say Packers sucks, right?" Haylie asked.

"No, Steelers do suck," Mike said.

"Alright, how many times did Packers win the Superbowl?" Haylie asked.

Mike was silent, unable to answer the question. "Three," Haylie said. "Steelers won six, no wait, better make it seven tomorrow,"

"Alright then, do you know who Packers faced to win their Superbowls?" Mike asked.

"Oh so now I'm being quizzed on football?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—you say you're a big fan, now you gotta prove yourself," Mike said.

"Alright, the first one was in 1966, the teams that got there were the obviously Green Bay and they faced Kansas City and they beaten that team 35-10. The second one was in 1967, Green Bay went to face Oakland Raiders and beaten them 33-14 and the last one was in 1996 where they faced New England and beaten that team 35-21," Haylie said with a smirk on her face.

"How the hell do you the first two, you weren't even born then?" Alex asked.

"It's called I have parents who were alive then dumbass," Haylie said. "and I was obviously nine years old when the last one happened," She added.

"Alright, now, name all the playoff appearances for Green Bay?" Alex asked.

"Playoffs huh?" Haylie asked. "1936, 1938, 1939, 1941, 1944, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1965, 1966, 1967, 1972, 1982, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2009, and 2010," Haylie said with a smirk on her face. "Alright the ones up to 1960 I looked on Wikipedia just in case you're wondering," She added.

"Alright, name the Superbowl wins for your precious Steelers?" Alex asked.

"First one: 1974, they beaten Minnesota Vikings 16-6. Second Superbowl win they beaten Dallas 21-17. Third one they beaten Dallas _again _35-31. Fourth one they beaten The Rams 31-19. Fifth one they beaten Seattle 21-10 and their most recent Superbowl victory, they beaten Arizona 27-23," Haylie said with a small smirk on her face.

"You a big football fan, huh?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah—wrestling and football are on my two favourite things in the world when it comes to athletics," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "and incase Packers loser is asking, the playoff appearances that Steelers made were: 1947, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1989, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2008 and 2010," Haylie said.

"Holy shit you're a genius when it comes to football," Mike commented.

"Uh yeah, it's a main sport in my family, you either love football or get the fuck out of our house," Haylie said. "also, it would be a no brainer that Steelers are going to make it 7 in '11," Haylie added with a smirk on her face.

"Keep dreaming sweetheart," Mike said.

"Oh, that 'dream' would become a reality buddy boy," Haylie said. "Dude I even got Alison to agree with me that Steelers would win, and its not the fact that it's her hometown," She added.

"and you usually never get to agree with Alison on anything?" Alex asked.

"Exactly," Haylie said, "black and yellow would win overall," She added.

"No, green and yellow," Mike said.

"Black and yellow,"

"Green and yellow,"

"Black and yellow,"

"Green and yellow,"

"Black and yellow,"

"Green and yellow,"

"You know what is it: Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow," Haylie said.

Sydney was silent before asking, "What the fuck?"

"Hey, Steelers basically have their own song _and _a mascot, what the hell does Packer have, a stupid little fight song which does absolutely jack shit," Haylie said.

"You must really hate 'em, huh?" Sydney asked.

"Hey, I hate any team that has to go against the Steelers, aright," Haylie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck?" Mike asked.

Him, Alex, Sydney and Haylie were in the guys' hotel room currently watching the game where it started to get a little close between the black and gold and green and yellow.

"Damn right bitch," Haylie said. "Steelers are coming back, Packers better watch their backs," She said with a smirk on her face.

"Damn it though—I thought Green Bay has it in the bag," Mike said.

"Well Steelers are coming back bitch," Sydney said. "Don't underestimate the black and gold," She added.

"Man, Steelers are starting to get good," Alex said.

"Starting? Man, they are good, they're just showing it now," Haylie said.

"Well Packers are still leading we're still good," Mike said.

"Packers suck," Haylie commented as she was looking at the TV, instantly focused over her favourite team winning the biggest game of the sport of football…for only a few minutes before saying, "You have got to be fucking me! They're fucking retards—if the stupid ass QB didn't get fucking sacked, they would've gotten the fucking field goal!"

"Sensing some trouble in the Steelers camp," Mike teased a little.

"Mizanin shut the fuck up before I take a closed umbrella, shove it down your throat and open it," Haylie threatened as she turned back to the TV and intensely looked at the TV.

"Don't forget, when Packers win this, you have to do what me and Alex tell you for as long as we want, right Sydney?" Mike asked.

"Sadly yes," Sydney said.

"Don't know why you said that agreement, you get it for a month, I might get it till the day that either me or they die, and I hope they die first," Haylie said.

"Hey," Mike and Alex said together. "Why do you want us to die?" They asked.

"You guys are annoying Packers fan that should die, simple as that," Haylie said not taking her eyes off the TV screen. "Yes another penalty going for the cheese head morons," Sydney said happily.

"Damn it," Mike and Alex said together.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Haylie said pointing to the two guys who were dressed like idiots. "Your teams gonna lose," She added.

"Wait till the games officially over to declare that Trudel," Alex said.

"Whatever Riley," Haylie commented waving him off like a piece of trash.

Few minutes later, the two Raw superstars and two Raw Divas were each looking at the TV screen, focusing on which team would get the upper hand going into the fourth quarter, and when it came to the fourth quarter, both Sydney and Haylie said, "Steelers, you gotta pull something out of your ass in this quarter, you did it against Arizona in 2008 you can do it against the cheese head morons in 2011,"

"No they won't," Mike said.

"Yeah they will," Haylie said then her eyes suddenly turned wide.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"STEELERS ARE FUCKING MORONS!" Haylie exclaimed making everyone cover their ears that's how loud she was—she was even louder then Vickie when she screams _Excuse Me!_

"Ha ha ha," Mike said taunting the blonde diva who looked like she was about to cry.

"Why does Mike always have to be right all the damn time?" Haylie asked as she was about to cry.

"Because I'm awesome," Mike said with a smirk that looked like it was glued to his face.

"Fuck off Mizanin!" Sydney said.

"What?" Mike asked as he continued to watch the game. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Sydney asked.

"Steelers got a touchdown _and _a 2 point conversion and if they hold off Packers and get close to get a field goal the game would get tied up," Mike said.

"FUCK YEAH!" Haylie exclaimed as she thrusted her fist up in excitement. "Steelers are back in it, I knew it they would,"

"Oh cheer it up Trudel, just to let you know, Packers are winning by three, the green and gold might win," Mike said.

Haylie looked at the TV again then her _and _Sydney's eyes went wide as saucers "!" Both girls said together.

"Uh huh yeah," Mike and Alex said as they hi-fived each other.

"Noooooo!" Haylie said as she placed her head in her hands. "I'm a slave to losers!" Then wanted to cry.


End file.
